1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface-coated cutting tool (hereinafter, referred to as a coated tool) of which a hard-coating layer exhibits excellent abrasion resistance for a long time without becoming chipped during high-speed heavy cutting of steel, cast iron, etc. in which high-temperature heat is emitted and a heavy load is applied to the cutting edges.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-338865, filed Dec. 28, 2007, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-160053, filed Jun. 19, 2008, the content of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, a coated tool was known, which is generally formed by coating a surface of a substrate (hereinafter, generally referred to as a tool substrate) made of tungsten carbide (hereinafter, referred to as WC)-based cemented carbide or titanium carbonitride (hereinafter, referred to as TiCN)-based cermet with a hard-coating layer including a Ti compound layer as a lower layer and an α-type Al2O3 layer as an upper layer. In the coated tool, electron beams are radiated to the individual crystal grains existing within a measurable range of a polished surface by the use of a field emission scanning electron microscope and an electron backscatter diffraction imaging device to measure angles formed by normal lines of crystal lattice faces with hexagonal crystal lattices and the normal line of the polished surface. A crystallographic orientation relationship between the adjacent crystal lattices is calculated from the measurement result, and a distribution of lattice points (constituent atom covalent lattice points) in which constituent atoms of an interface share one constituent atom between the crystal grains is calculated. When a constituent atom covalent lattice point type in which N lattice points not sharing the constituent atom exist between the constituent atom covalent lattice points (where N is an even number of 2 or more in view of a crystal structure of corundum type hexagonal close packed crystal but does not include even numbers of 4, 8, 14, 24, and 26 when the upper limit of N is set to 28 in view of distribution frequency) is expressed as ΣN+1, the upper layer is formed of the α-type Al2O3 layer in which the peak exists at Σ3 in a constituent atom covalent lattice point distribution graph indicating a distribution ratio of individual ΣN+1 to the total ΣN+1 and which satisfies the constituent atom covalent lattice point distribution graph of which the distribution ratio of individual Σ3 to the total ΣN+1 is 60% to 80%. It is known that the coated tool exhibits excellent abrasion resistance in a high-speed intermittent cutting process.
A coated tool (hereinafter, referred to as “conventional coated tool”) in which the upper layer in the above-mentioned coated tool is formed of an α-type (Al,Zr)2O3 layer (hereinafter, referred to as “conventional AlZrO layer”) containing a small amount of Zr is also known. It is also known that the conventional coated tool exhibits excellent chipping resistance in a high-speed intermittent cutting process, similarly to the above-mentioned coated tool.
Such a conventional coated tool is disclosed in JP-A-2006-198735 and JP-A-2006-289557.
In recent years, the performance of a cutting device has been remarkably enhanced, and demands for labor saving and energy saving in a cutting work and cost reduction have been increased. Accordingly, the cutting work is more often carried out in a higher speed range. The upper layer of the conventional coated tool has excellent high-temperature strength and excellent impact resistance. Accordingly, when the conventional coated tool is used in the continuous cutting or intermittent cutting work, it is possible to prevent chipping from occurring. However, the α-type Al2O3 layer and the conventional AlZrO layer of the upper layer of the hard-coating layer do not satisfy the high-temperature strength and the surface properties. Accordingly, when the conventional cutting tool is used in heavy cutting work under the condition of higher speed, chipping easily occurs in the hard-coating layer and plastic deformation and uneven abrasion also easily occur. Actually, the abrasion resistance is deteriorated for these reasons, thereby shortening the usable life thereof.